


Merry Call

by Siruwia



Series: Call [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kolejna część Calla napisana została dla Elqq. Jest to wynik forumowego eventu świątecznego.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Merry Call

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejna część Calla napisana została dla Elqq. Jest to wynik forumowego eventu świątecznego.

Kumejima o tej porze roku była naprawdę wspaniała. Co prawda trochę wiało i zapowiadali na noc burzę, ale temperatura przekraczała dwadzieścia stopni na plusie i dla Sasuke było w sam raz.

Pamiętał, że zeszłoroczne święta spędził w bardzo niskich temperaturach i na samą myśl dostawał gęsiej skórki. Cenił rodziców Naruto, nawet raz ich odwiedzili, ale nie zamierzał powtarzać wycieczki w tamte rejony. Ten klimat mu odpowiadał i nie chciał w tym roku ruszać się nigdzie, gdzie mógłby zobaczyć śnieg. Naruto przyjął jego oświadczenie ze spokojem, gdyż sam nie miał czasu, by gdzieś wyjechać. Liczba turystów w grudniu znacznie wzrosła, co oznaczało dla niego więcej pracy i mniej wolnego. Cieszył się wystarczająco, że chociaż na Wigilię pozwolili urwać mu się wcześniej. Zakomunikował nawet Sasuke, że głęboko w poważaniu ma jego niechęć i ogólny brak entuzjazmu, i że wyprawią ją razem.

Sasuke musiał przyznać, że nie był jakoś szczególnie negatywnie nastawiony do zbliżających się świąt, których oczywiście nie obchodził, bo tak. W tym roku uznał nawet, że wypadałoby się w nie zaangażować, aby chociaż w najmniejszym stopniu zastąpić nieobecnych rodziców Naruto. Poza tym, sam fakt spędzenia razem odrobiny więcej czasu na relaksie, wprawiał go w dobry nastrój. W nastrój tak dobry, że postanowił sprostać świątecznym oczekiwaniom Naruto i włożyć trochę wysiłku w zorganizowanie kolacji.

Dlatego stał właśnie w kuchni nad zwłokami jakiegoś ptaka i wypychał go farszem, przygotowanym wcześniej według przepisu znalezionego w Internecie. Starał się postępować dokładnie tak, jak było napisane, bo wiedział doskonale, że jeśli o gotowaniu mowa, to ma do tego dwie lewe ręce. To Naruto był w tym związku mistrzem kuchni, on tylko testował potrawy. Tym razem miało być odwrotnie i stres dawał się Sasuke we znaki, kiedy zobaczył, że zbliża się osiemnasta. Szybko dokończył faszerowanie ptaka i wstawił go do piekarnika, biorąc się za sprzątanie kuchni. Był tak zajęty szorowaniem patelni, że nie usłyszał nawet kiedy do domu wrócił Naruto. Zauważył go dopiero, gdy opalone ręce owinęły się wokół jego talii i o mały włos nie upuścił na ziemię naczynia.

— Szybko wróciłeś — powiedział, gdy ciepłe usta odsunęły się od jego policzka.

— Zagroziłem im, że jutro się nie pojawię, jeśli mnie nie wypuszczą. Co tam pieczesz? — zapytał, odsuwając się od Sasuke i spoglądając do piekarnika.

— Jakieś jedzenie, nie potrafię wymówić nazwy. — Naruto spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem.

— Ale będzie jadalne? — zapytał po chwili, drocząc się.

— Chyba tak. — Sasuke wzruszył ramionami, odłożył patelnię na suszarkę i wytarł ręce. — Co to za pudło? — zapytał, gdy na stole kuchennym zobaczył niemały karton.

— Właśnie! — Naruto nagle olśniło i podszedł szybko do pudła, wyciągając jego zawartość na stół. — Zamówiłem wcześniej lampki choinkowe…

— Nie mamy choinki — przerwał mu Sasuke.

— Zawiesimy pod sufitem. Chodź, pomożesz mi. — Naruto podał Sasuke jeden koniec lampek i nucąc pod nosem ‘Santa Claus is coming to town’, skierował się do salonu.

Zbliżała się dopiero dziewiętnasta, ale przez nadchodzącą burzę, na zewnątrz było dość ciemno. Deszcz dudnił w szyby i spływając po nich ograniczał widoczność. Sasuke westchnął i postawił drabinę koło okna, od którego zamierzali zacząć. Poczekał aż Naruto wejdzie do góry i dopiero wtedy podał mu lampki. Było ich strasznie dużo, a do tego w większości były poplątane, więc rozwieszanie ich nie okazało się wcale łatwym zadaniem.

Sasuke trzymał właśnie Naruto za tyłek, aby ten nie stracił równowagi, odchylając się do tyłu, by zaczepić lampki w kolejnym miejscu pod sufitem, gdy Naruto odezwał się niespodziewanie. Sasuke otrząsnął się z zamyślenia.

— Co? — Spojrzał w górę. — Mówiłeś coś?

— Nie śmierdzi ci spalenizną? — zapytał, próbując przymocować lampki za pomocą taśmy.

Sasuke wciągnął nosem powietrze. Faktycznie było czuć spaleniznę.

— Może coś się gdzieś pali? — wywnioskował, nienawykły do gotowania i jego następstw.

— Może w kuchni? — dopytał Naruto i zaśmiał się pod nosem. — Ani mi się waż — dodał, kiedy poczuł, że Sasuke ma zamiar zerwać się z miejsca i porzucić swoją misję asekurującego.

— Ale spali nam się jedzenie!

— Już się spaliło, nie czujesz? Kilka minut nie zrobi mu większej różnicy.

 

***

 

Sasuke stał w kuchni z założonymi rękami i z grobową miną wpatrywał się w piekarnik, a raczej starał się go wypatrzeć, ale wydobywający się z niego dym nieco uniemożliwiał mu dostrzeżenie czegoś więcej. Naruto uchylił okno i teraz próbował pozbyć się nadmiaru gryzącego w gardło dymu, wymachując gazetą.  Według obserwacji Sasuke, był przy tym podejrzanie radosny. Z drugiej strony Sasuke nie mógł uwierzyć, że zapomniał ustawić temperatury, która po włączeniu piekarnika automatycznie wskoczyła na dwieście dwadzieścia stopni. Teraz pozostała im jedynie sałatka i zapach spalenizny unoszący się w mieszkaniu.

— Wesołych Świąt, Naruto — rzucił z ironią i usiadł przy stole.

— Och, daj spokój! — Uzumaki odrzucił gazetę na blat i podszedł do niego. Obszedł krzesło i stanął za nim, obejmując Sasuke za ramiona. — Wystarczy, że się starałeś. Jestem zdziwiony, że w ogóle wiedziałeś, jak włączyć piekarnik — parsknął mu do ucha i ugryzł je lekko dla przekory.

— Dzięki za wiarę w moje możliwości. — Sasuke odwrócił głowę by spojrzeć na Naruto. — Została nam jeszcze sałatka.

— Mamy jeszcze ramen. — Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował lekko Sasuke, który spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. — Dawno nie jadłeś, co?

— Odkąd z tobą zamieszkałem, jem tylko zdrowe rzeczy — odparł Sasuke, przyglądając się, jak Naruto wyciąga ramen z miejsca, o którym nie miał pojęcia, że istnieje. Pamiętał, że kupił go właściwie całkiem niedawno, ale Naruto powiedział, że nie pozwoli mu na jedzenie takiego syfu i upewnił go, że ramen został wyrzucony co do jednego.

— Nie patrz tak na mnie, jedzenie to jedzenie. Jak mógłbym je wyrzucić, kiedy gdzieś na świecie ludzie nie mają co do ust włożyć. Zostawiłem na czarną godzinę. — Naruto wyciągnął garnek i nalał do niego wody. Sasuke prychnął.

— Pójdę ustawić stolik, usiądziemy na dywanie, hm? — zapytał, podchodząc do niego i objął go w pasie, przyglądając się jak do wody dołączają przyprawy.

— Jasne, będę za niecałe dziesięć minut. Włącz coś świątecznego. — Naruto mrugnął do niego, odprowadzając wzrokiem do wyjścia z kuchni. Zamieszał wodę, czekając aż zacznie się gotować, żeby móc wrzucić do niej makaron. Uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na obrączkę. Czuł się szczęśliwy, pomimo braku śniegu za oknem.

Na Kumejimie nie brakowało w tym okresie świątecznych przebojów. Naruto nucąc ‘All I want for Christmas is you’ , wszedł do pokoju z garnkiem ramenu i postawił go na desce, leżącej na środku stolika. W międzyczasie Sasuke zdążył wystawić sałatkę i przekąski, które znalazł jeszcze w lodówce. Jedynie na zewnątrz zamiast śniegu mieli ulewę i burzę. Nie wydawali się jednak przejmować pogodą. Sasuke chyba pierwszy raz w życiu cieszył się ze Świąt Bożego Narodzenia, bo wszystko czego potrzebował, miał przy sobie. Uśmiechnięty Naruto postawił jeszcze miseczki i wskazał mu miejsce przy stole na miękkim dywanie, które Sasuke zajął bez zwlekania. Naruto sięgnął po wtyczkę od lampek, aby podłączyć je do prądu i zgasić światło.

— To chyba jakiś żart — powiedział  po chwili ciszy i ciemności, która nastąpiła na skutek zwarcia. Nacisnął jeszcze kilka razy włącznik, ale wyglądało na to, że wysadziło im korki. Sasuke próbował powtrzymać się od śmiechu, ale mu się nie udało.

— Coś mi się wydaje, że chyba nie będzie nam dane właściwie spędzić tych świąt.

— Poszukam świeczek, wiem, że gdzieś były — prychnął Naruto, słysząc melodyjny śmiech swojego chłopaka. Sasuke przez dłuższą chwilę siedział w ciemności, wsłuchując się w odgłos deszczu uderzającego o szyby i następujące po sobie co jakiś czas grzmoty. Słyszał jak Naruto otwiera szuflady i szafki. Trochę to trwało, ale w końcu pojawił się w pokoju stawiając zapaloną świecę na stole i odpalając od niej dwie kolejne.

— Romantycznie — skomentował Sasuke, przyglądając się twarzy Naruto, którą mógł dostrzec w blasku świec.

— Nie wierzę, że słyszę to z twoich ust. — Uzumaki usiadł naprzeciwko. Atmosfera się zmieniła, zrobiła się bardziej intymna. Pomimo stojącego na stoliku, parującego garnka z ramenem zamiast pieczeni, którą chciał mu zaserwować Sasuke, w tej chwili Naruto nie potrzebował niczego więcej. Gdyby tylko takich dni było więcej.

— Mam dla ciebie prezent — powiedział Sasuke, przestając na chwilę jeść i posłał Naruto spojrzenie.

— Sypialniany? — Naruto uśmiechnął się, trzymając w ustach pałeczki. Wyglądał głupio, czyli tak, jak zawsze. Tak, jakim Sasuke uwielbiał go widzieć.

— Dlaczego miałbyś dostać coś tak oczywistego? — Sasuke pokręcił głową. — Pracujesz w Nowy Rok? — zerknął na niego spod rzęs, na co Naruto odłożył pałeczki, wyglądając na bardziej zainteresowanego.

— Nie, mamy wolne.

— Co powiesz na krótką wycieczkę? — Czarne oczy uchwyciły spojrzenie Naruto.

— Gdzie?

— Las Vegas.

— Głupi dowcip — prychnął Naruto i podniósł do ust kubek z herbatą. — Mówisz serio?

— Nawet bardzo. — Naruto zerwał się z miejsca i wychylił nad stołem, żeby złapać w dłonie twarz Sasuke i pocałować go z rozmachem. Ten niespodziewany ruch z jego strony sprawił, że Uchiha machnął ręką, zrzucając ze stołu jedną ze świec.

— Naruto, dywan! — Próbując uwolnić się od zachłannych ust, złapał go z tyłu za włosy i odsunął od siebie jego twarz.

— Ała, ała! — jęknął Uzumaki, marszcząc brwi i przymykając oczy.

— Dywan, kretynie! Pali się!

— Co?

— Puść mnie, leć po wodę! — Sasuke odsunął w końcu Naruto, szukając w zasięgu wzroku czegoś, czym mógłby ugasić palący się dywan. Niby ogień był mały, ale nie zamierzał czekać aż się spali mu połowę dywanu. Być może dałoby się go jeszcze uratować, coś w tym miejscu postawić… Jego myśl przerwał Naruto, który zamiast zrobić to, o co prosił go Sasuke, sięgnął po swój kubek z herbatą i wylał go na biały dywan perski. Sasuke uniósł na niego spojrzenie.

— Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy taki idiota jak ty, przetrwa w Las Vegas chociaż piętnaście minut…

— Haha — Naruto zaśmiał się nerwowo, drapiąc się po nosie. — Daj spokój, spójrz na to z innej strony… Po co ci dywan, skoro masz nowego laptopa?

— Kupiłeś mi laptopa? — Uwaga Sasuke bez problemu została odwrócona od nieszczęśliwego wypadku.

— Oczywiście, przecież cię kocham, nawet jeśli jesteś dupkiem — odparł Naruto z udawaną nonszalancją. — Co? Nie chcesz go?

— Nawet, jeśli wystarczy mi, że jesteśmy razem, to jednak nowy laptop mi się przyda…

— Oho! A jednak potrafisz być romantyczny, na swój sposób. — Naruto przeszedł na czworaka do Sasuke i siadając koło niego, oparł głowę o jego ramię.

— Wesołych Świąt, Naruto. — Sasuke pocałował go w skroń, obejmując w pasie.

— Wesołych Świąt, ale w przyszłym roku jedziemy do rodziców — zaznaczył Uzumaki, unosząc głowę i spoglądając na reakcję Sasuke.

— Zgoda. — Uchiha kiwnął głową. — Co jak co, ale nie chcę stracić dachu nad głową. Kto wie, czy w przyszłym roku nie udałoby się nam wysadzić mieszkania?

— Co jak co, ale z tobą mogę spędzać Święta nawet na ulicy. — Naruto odchylił głowę na kark i pocałował Sasuke w szczękę.

— To może zanim przeniesiemy się na ulicę, sprawdzimy, jak nam pójdzie w sypialni? — Naruto poderwał się na nogi, uznając pomysł Sasuke za bardzo dobry i ściągając koszulkę ruszył do pokoju obok.

— Jeden… dwa… trzy… — mruknął Sasuke pod nosem, siedząc jeszcze na dywanie i oczekując reakcji Naruto na przygotowaną dla niego niespodziankę. Miał nadzieję, że udało mu się dostrzec ją w tej ciemności.

— Sasuke! — Naruto wpadł do salonu z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. — Sasuke, śnieg!

— Oczywiście, przecież mamy Święta — odparł spokojnie Uchiha, podnosząc się z podłogi i kierując się do drzwi sypialni, w których stał uradowany Naruto. — I wcale tak szybko się nie roztopi — dodał, spoglądając na sypialniane okna, przystrojone sztucznym śniegiem.

— Chodź, sprawdzimy jak długo wytrzyma, kiedy podniesiemy w sypialni temperaturę.

— Nie martw się, zamówiłem zapas. Mam też zapas czegoś innego — szepnął mu do ucha, dając się pociągnąć na łóżko.


End file.
